


Mine

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-20
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kaalee.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For kaalee.

Neville liked to trace the curve of Harry's cheek when Harry was almost awake. Run his finger so lightly across Harry's skin that he almost couldn't feel it. Harry's lips curved in a smile, and he opened his eyes and whispered, "Good morning."

He thought it was the best possible way to wake up. Neville thought Harry was the best possible way, full stop.

Harry liked to make Neville waffles for breakfast. He bought him a Muggle waffle maker for his birthday one year, and Neville had thrown his arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. It still shone like new.

Neville thought it was the best birthday present he'd ever got. Harry thought Neville was the best of everything.

Neville liked to lie in bed at night and trace "MINE" on Harry's chest with his fingertips, sometimes with his tongue. And they both thought that was the start of the best thing yet. Every time, they thought that. And it was.


End file.
